


Waiting for what is good

by MeOnly



Category: SKAM (France) RPF, SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Comforting, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Real People Fic, Romance, Roxance, Sex, Smut, maxel, rp fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeOnly/pseuds/MeOnly
Summary: This companion fic takes place when Maxence Danet Fauvel and Rocco Fasano met up in February in Paris. The first two episodes of Skam France have just been aired and Maxence has some serious feelings for Axel since the shooting of Season 3, but has no clue how to handle this true love business or if his feelings are even reciprocated. As it happens, Maxence confides in Rocco, and Rocco, well, wanting to comfort him...stuff happens...FOR THE BEST EXPERIENCE, FIRST read my fic “Tell me, have you ever wanted someone so much it hurts”. That is the story of Axel Auriant and Maxence Danet Fauvel and their beautiful friendship turning into true love, following the events of the filming of Skam France Season 3 and its aftermaths.Please, send me your kudos and comments, they mean so much to a writer!Dedicated to my dear friend and proof reader Teresa! Forever young!Prompter for this fic and the inventor of the “Roxance” concept: Charo_charitoMay the bridges I burn light the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**February 5th**

**13:15 Café Fluctuat Nec Mergitur**

“What kind of coffee do you like?” Maxence asks, standing by the grey stone bar at the cafe’.

He could see him from afar when he came strolling down the big square Place de la République, recognizable from the Instagram pictures he has uploaded of himself and of course a spitting image of who he portrays in the series.

The black jeans and oversized hoodie, covered with a thick black winter coat makes him seem rougher, tougher than his character.

It’s only 7 degrees celsius outside today, sunny but cold for Paris, so a hamburger and something hot to drink at the closest café they could find seemed like a good idea to start off with.

“Espresso -” Rocco answers with a smile. “I’m Italian”.

\---

“You speak great English” Rocco says, finally coming from the long queue by the bar, now sitting opposite to each other at a small black square table with a wobbly leg, pouring ketchup on his fries.

“You think? -” Maxence says. “I hate my fucking accent.”

“Oh. You shouldn’t, it’s charming” Rocco responds, looking up, meeting Maxence’ eyes.

His eyes are brown. Or are they green?

 _He really does look like me,_ goes through Maxence’ head. And _he’s beautiful_.

And he is, with rompish hair as black as Snow Whites, a wide nose with something resembling a bump, a bit of an oblique chin and big lips, the Cupid’s bow evident in his face.

“You’re born in Italy, right?” Maxence asks, trying to snap out of his thoughts. 

Thinking of men's beauty is something entirely new to Maxence.

Or, actually it all started in September.

By now, Maxence is confused as hell. One of the reasons he chose to invite Rocco to Paris.

He really needs to talk to someone. And why not the man playing the same part as himself, another remake of the hit series Skam. Himself in the French version and Rocco in the Italian one.

“Yes, born and raised -” Rocco says. “In Potenza, the year of 1993” he adds with a smile.

“We’re the same age. And you’re studying to become a doctor?” Maxence points out, more than asks. “How the fuck did you end up in acting?”

Rocco reacts with a laugh sounding like a huff. “That’s a fair question -” he responds. “Acting has always been part of my vision for my professional future somehow”.

“How come?”

“Reality has always been a bit limiting and too narrow to live in...so ever since I was little, I’ve always looked for ways out.”

“I can relate to that” Maxence says, nodding slightly while cutting his hamburger.

“At some point the fantasy novels and TV series were not enough. I really wanted to be part of that mechanism that actually creates other realities.”

“That must be the best goddamn explanation for being an actor I’ve ever heard....and it sounds very artistic” Maxence says.

“Well, thank you!” Rocco says, smiling bright.

“So are you?” Maxence asks, curious to know how much alike they really are.

“What?”

“Artistic.”

“Very much so -” Rocco says, looking honest. “I’m a creator, a free soul. I play the piano, write, act...and you?”

“Very much a free soul, definitely artistic” Maxence says quickly. “Music, acting, sketching, I love it all...I’m a lover, like Eliott.”

They both pause for a moment, looking down, taking a sip of their coffee, contemplating all the obvious similarities between them.

“How did you get into acting?” Rocco asks, looking up again to meet Maxence’ eyes.

“I woke up one morning and knew it was what I wanted to do” Maxence says, simply because it’s true.

He really can’t believe it himself, how such a whim changed his life.

“Really? -” Rocco says, raising his eyebrows. “That sounds exciting.”

“Well, it wasn’t at the time... had so many shitty ordinary jobs and I just hated it. I can’t do the 9-5” Maxence says and continues. “Then I was painting a fence outside the Actors Factory clubhouse in Paris, I had just moved here - and woke up knowing that’s where I was going. It all kind of went from there.”

**14:25 Place de la République, the statue of Marianne**

“But the role in Skam Italia, how did you get cast?” Maxence asks, while licking on his vanilla ice cream.

They are sitting in the sun together on the base of the monument, right under the tall statue of Marianne holding an olive branch.

“I did this audition, two of them I think, two or three, I don’t remember, and I messed up, spilled all the tobacco on the floor when I had to prepare a fake joint -” Rocco says, shaking his head, holding his own ice cream while smiling and looking close to ashamed. “I was so embarrassed, I didn’t think in a million years that I got the part.”

 _We have the same smile_ , Maxence thinks.

Maxence knows where that smiles comes from.

Bad self esteem. Anxiety. Even though it might look cute.

“But you did get the part” Maxence says.

“I did.”

“And how did you feel about it when you did?”

“When I received the call that confirmed that I got the role I was very happy, clearly, but at the same time it really made me scared -” Rocco says, looking at Maxence.

“This role had been played so well in the original series. Whatever we do, this is still a remake. And who likes remakes, right? -” Rocco says with a huff and a crooked smile.

“And the thought of playing a gay character with a mental illness...people who suffer from mental illnesses are very delicate minorities that I don’t know enough about...and homosexuality is not exactly accepted in Italy.”

He looks serious now, chewing on his bottom lip.

It’s obvious it can’t have been easy for him.

And Maxence certainly understands why.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that -” Maxence says, glaring at Rocco who’s trying to scoop the ice cream up from the cone with his tongue before the melted liquid reaches his hand.

Rocco looks up, a bit surprised looking, the tip of his tongue still sticking out of his mouth.

“I can honestly say I’ve been terrified most of the time -” Maxence continues. “To fail at the acting, to not do the mental issues part right. To get my fucking head bashed in by homophobes”.

Rocco nods slowly.

“Yeah, it’s one thing to be brave and believe you can do stuff before you’re actually supposed to live it. Then it’s not that easy anymore” Rocco agrees.

“But we did it, and there are more people out there every day who dares to speak up for those who need it” Maxence says feeling it’s such a relief to talk to someone who knows what he’s been through, who actually gets it.

Thank God he invited him to Paris.

Maxence pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Say something for the audience” he smiles and turns the video recorder on. “In French. Two are stronger than one, you know.”

“As long as you speak Italian” Rocco replies quickly, glaring at him.

“Of course. Let’s post it to Instagram.”

**17:34 The Eiffel Tower**

“It’s...tall” Rocco says, gazing up the Eiffel Tower.

Maxence laughs.

They walked here by the beautiful glistening river Seine, strolled passed the enormous Louvre Museum and it’s famous pyramid on their way.

Living in Paris Maxence can never get away from this enormous iron structure, visible in the distance from large parts of the metropolis.

It just changes shape and color. Light brown during the day and lit up by thousands of sparkling and twinkling lights at night.

Maxence loves this city.

No matter the never ending crowds, people always rushing anywhere they go, tourists everywhere; he loves it.

He loves the atmosphere, the people and everything the city has to offer.

He even loves the smell, the warm breeze of fresh bread and pastries coming from the boulangerie mixed with salt from the Seine and the unique, warm, musky and slightly rubbery smell from the Paris metro.

Even the smoke coming from millions of cigarette butts littering the streets suits Maxence. As one of the many smokers in the city, Maxence can be found sitting at an outdoor café lighting up next to you. 

He thinks he might never want to leave.

Making a home here is something Maxence can imagine.

He just wants someone to build that home together with.

And he has an idea of who that might be.

\---

“Do you have a lot in common with your character?” Maxence asks, sitting on the green grass in the park Champ de Mars next to the Eiffel Tower.

“Yes, I do -” Rocco answers. “When it comes to personality I guess -” he pauses and continues “what I most recognize in myself is his fragility, his extreme fragility and vulnerability -.”

“And he also helped me deal with emotional stuff I was going through while shooting. The process of opening up together with Federico’s character has been a very beautiful thing for me to interpret, because I needed it for myself” Rocco says, making Maxence feel happy that he shares an important piece of himself.

“And other than that, my character has his own sexuality, but I’ve dealt with some of the same stuff” he adds.

“The tougher we look, the more fragile we are, right?” Maxence says, wanting to let Rocco know he gets it. That it applies to him too.

This is the time, he knows that.

It’s now or never. He needs to talk about what he’s never talked about before.

“Yeah, I guess so” Rocco says, turning his head to look into Maxence’ eyes, a small smile lingering on his upturned lips.

“You know, I’m exactly the same -” Maxence tries weighing the words in his mouth. “I have the same darkness...depressions, anxiety. It’s a pain, really...”

Rocco looks at him and nods.

There is definitely a sense of rapidly growing connection between the two of them.

Maxence pauses, swallows hard.

He’s nervous. Nerves. That’s what he’s feeling.

His heart is pounding. Looking down at his hands in his lap, they’re trembling.

Um...did you...uh...feel anything?” he finally asks, looking a little bit to the side of Rocco to avoid his eyes. “While shooting.”

He can see Rocco’s body language change, his movement stop. It’s obvious he understands that Maxence is asking him something important.

“What do you mean?” he asks, eyes narrow as though he’s doing his best to understand.

Maxence decides, he’s taking the plunge.

He must talk to someone, or he’ll go nuts.

He might actually split into pieces. Or combust.

“Did you feel anything...for Federico?” Maxence asking, biting his lip, watching Rocco through his thick bang.

Okay, so there he has it.

“Oh -” Rocco exhales.

“We’re more like brothers” he answers quickly.

Now he knows.

“Oh” Maxence says, not knowing if he should be glad or if he’d wished for a different answer.

Rocco looks at him, seems to contemplate about what to say next.

Maxence let’s him take the lead.

“You…-” Rocco says slowly. “Has this been an issue for you?”

The question sounds like he wants to know. Like he cares.

“One could say that” Maxence says, a small smile lingering in the corner of his mouth.

“Are you hungry?” Maxence asks, changing the subject and making Rocco look a bit confused.

“Starving” he decides on replying.

“Then let’s go find somewhere to eat and I’ll tell you all about it over dinner -” Maxence says, getting up from the grass.

“If you want me to?” he adds, holding his hand out to pull Rocco up. 

“Oh, yes, I want to hear this story” Rocco says, definitely sounding honest.

“Great” Maxence says.

They are both smiling.

Maxence exhales.

He feels better already.

**18:58 Restaurant Bal de la Marine**

“So Axel had been a part of the cast for two seasons already, in the role as Lucas -” Maxence starts off, sitting opposite to Rocco at a small table in a restaurant.

“In the third season he met me...or Eliott anyway, and Lucas and he were to fall in love after a shit load of suffering and anguish. Lucas is scared shitless about his feelings for a guy and Eliott struggles with bipolarity. You know the drill” Maxence says, with a smile.

It’s a seafood restaurant, nice and well liked, but not too fancy. They’re sitting in a glassed-in area outside the main restaurant, the Seine on one side and the Eiffel Tower on the other. It’s dark outside now, the lights twinkling from the Eiffel Tower.

“I do know the drill” Rocco says, twirling his wine glass filled with the red liquid between his fingers.

“So the first time Axel and I meet, in September last year, I had just broken my foot and came hopping in on a pair of crutches to this bar where we had decided to meet up and get drunk together. I like getting drunk and I figured this was as good a time as any” Maxence continues.

“Yep, always a good time to get drunk” Rocco agrees, holding his wine glass up as if to make a silent toast.

“Right. But the thing was...I’m straight, you know...or, I’ve always considered myself as straight, but there before me on the street stood…-” Maxence shakes his head, eyes wide. “...the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen”.

“Oh -” Rocco says. “What was it that was so special about him?”

“I don’t fucking know -” Maxence answers, shrugging his shoulders. “All I can tell you is that his eyes were blue like fucking oceans. They fucking pulled me in with no escape.”

“So what happened?” Rocco asks with a smile.

“Well, we talked the entire night and it took me like two nanoseconds to figure out that he’s also confident, enormously passionate for acting and crazy smart...I can tell you, he’s going to be able to do anything he wants with his life.”

“And he’s kind and has the same values as me, and -” Maxence continues. “I’m sorry, I’m blabbering!”

It’s as though it’s impossible to stop talking now that he’s finally started. Like there’s an endless sea of words just waiting to be spilled.

“No, no, keep going” Rocco says, looking like he means it. “It sounds like you fell head over heels for this guy?”

“He ordered me a taxi for disabled people to get me home in the middle of the night. That’s when I knew I was fucked...he’s so goddamn funny!” Maxence says with a huff.

“Thank you” Rocco says to the waiter, leaning back in his chair and removing his arms from the table to make room for a plate of food.

“Looks good” Maxence says, looking at the octopus, mussels and eggplant with fresh mozzarella.

“It does!”

\---

“How was yours and Federicos first meeting by the way?” Maxence asks while trying to fork a mussel.

Now it’s Rocco’s turn to shake his head. “Terrible -” he says. “The director invited us to his place to play table tennis and we were both so awkward I almost changed my mind about doing the role.”

“Really?” Maxence asks, raising one eyebrow in surprise, finally getting that mussel in his mouth.

It tastes divine. The exact right flavor of sea and salt.

“Yeah, but we got over ourselves eventually” Rocco smiles. “We’re really good friends actually. But I want to hear more of your story, keep going” he urges Maxence on. 

“Yeah, okay” Maxence says, clearing his throat. “I was feeling seriously confused after this first meeting with Axel. I’ve never thought about a man in my life and then...this! I didn’t know what it was, but I guess I thought...or I tried to make myself believe that it was just a part of going into the role of Eliott...that it was just mixed up emotions. Confusion.”

“It could have been” Rocco says.

“Absolutely” Maxence agrees. “Especially since this was my first acting project and Eliott is very much like me in many ways -”

He swallows some wine.

“So we decided we better get to know each other for real, since we’re about to play a couple on screen. We constantly hung out, doing all kinds of stuff, talking endlessly about what it means to fall in love, what it feels like” Maxence continues.

“And the more we talked about it, the more important this project seemed. We really wanted to do it as well as possible, because we thought, if we can help only one single teen out there to deal with their sexuality, we’ve done it, you know?” Maxence says, ending with something that sounds like a question, wanting to know if Rocco gets it.

“I do know -” Rocco says, putting down his wine glass on the table and leaning forward as to show how much.

“And I agree. I also took the role very seriously, both me and Federico did. We’re representing a group of people who needs representation, someone to identify themselves with and we need to create the characters with responsibility and awareness...it really is such a beautiful reason to do this job!”

Maxence smiles bright. “Exactly” he says, flipping his palms up. “You’re pulling the words right out of my mouth!”

It feels so good to talk to someone like this, someone who gets it.

“And then this little shit head tells me…” Maxence says, shaking his head, dipping his chin down as though he wants to make a point. “that he wants me to...let’s see if I can get it right…touch him like I love him, like I want nothing else...and he wanted to see it in me eyes.”

“And -” Maxence adds, making a dramatic pause “he wanted me to add some tongue to it.”

“Holy shit!” Rocco blurts out, eyes round as saucers.

“I know! My stomach dropped to my knees when he said that. I’ve never felt like that in my life!” Maxence says with a laugh.

Now he can laugh about it. That was a first.

“And what the fuck did you respond to that?” Rocco asks.

“That I could do that, of course” Maxence responds with a bright smile.

“I can tell this is going to get complicated” Rocco says, laughing.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“And then?”

“Then I threw my snake Brian at him” Maxence simply says.

“You did what??” Rocco asks, loud enough to make the guests at the table next to them turn their heads and look at them.

Leaning his head back where he sits, Maxence laughs high and bright at the absurdity of this.

“Yeah, I thought it was a good idea at the time when he was sitting on my sofa” he explains through a fit of laughter.

“Worst decision of my life. I’ve never heard a guy scream like that, he cried and snuffled and...goddamnit, I held him in the hallway where he’d taken off scared shitless. I was still holding Brian by the way.”

“While you were hugging him?” Rocco asks, eyes looking like they’re about to fall out of their sockets.

“Yeah, with my other arm.”

“You’re killing me” Rocco says, laughing so hard he’s caving over the table. “What happened next?“

“He went home still angry at me. He had reason to be, I can tell you that” Maxence says, calmer now. “He stayed angry for a few days, then he scootered over to my place late one evening.”

“Scootered?”

“Yeah, he has a black scooter. He loves that thing almost as much as his dog Ouba. But anyway, he turned up at my doorstep, I was in my pajamas -”

“And I kissed him.”

“Well of course you did!” Rocco says, shaking his head, blinking his eyes. “First you throw your snake at him and then you kiss him. Can you elaborate, please?”

“Yes, I can, but first I need a fucking drink. What do you want?”

\---

“He sat there in my kitchen, late this evening and he was looking so sad and lonely that I...I just wanted to give him a hug” Maxence starts off again, while sipping on his pink drink with a parasol.

“And he said stuff like he wanted to get close to me, but that it scares him. He was talking about the role of course, or so I thought. But then he said that he’s feeling a lot...for what we were doing, for Eliott and for _me_ -”.

“It just felt so good you know, my heart felt completely full with...him.”

Maxence pauses and gazes into Rocco’s eyes.

Thinking back at it Maxence can feel what he felt at that moment. The attraction shooting over his kitchen table. The pull towards Axel, the itching, tingling need to reach out and touch.

“He got up and looked like he was about to leave...and I couldn’t have him do that. So I just blurted it out, I asked him if he wanted to try to kiss.”

“You did??” Rocco asks, high pitched, looking like he can hardly believe it.

“Yeah, because we were starting the shootings the following day, so we could consider it to be practice for the roles.”

“Aha!” Rocco says, like he finds it to be the cleverest thing he has ever heard. “Smart. And what did he say?”

“He said yes” Maxence says. “And when he kissed me...we were standing in my tiny living room...I...I lost my breath. His lips were so soft and he smelled so good and the sounds he was making...like a soft hum...it turned me the fuck on...and I thought, he must be feeling it too. I had no idea before this, I just thought every look he ever gave me was for the role, but this kiss…-” Maxence rambles.

“And then we slept together.”

“You slept together?”

“No, we didn’t sleep together, no sex, I mean he slept in my bed. It was very late.”

“Oh. I guess that was needed then.”

Maxence can hear the obvious irony in his voice and shoots off a crooked smile.

“And the next day we started the shootings” Maxence says. “And I can tell you, all I wanted to do was to stuff my tongue in his mouth again....and that became what you can call an issue during the entire three months of shootings since, well, I had a girlfriend, he had a girlfriend, we were working together...and we’re both straight!” Maxence says, waving with his arms as to show the magnitude of the problem.

“I was still as hellishly confused through all of it” Maxence adds. “You know I told you I suffer from anxiety? Well, I ended up having a panic attack and Axel found me on the floor. He helped me through it by breathing with me...and he called me baby. I liked that” Maxence says, nodding to show he really did.

“Uhu” Rocco says.

“Yeah, well, after that...every fucking scene we shot I felt as though I was talking through Eliott at Axel. The issues with depression Eliott has, the love he feels for Lucas...it resembled my own life to such an extent it was mind blowing -”

“And I know he was affected too” Maxence adds. “He even told me at one point he was worried about the sex scenes because he might get an erection.”

“Were you? Worried about the sex scenes?” Rocco asks.

“Hell, yes. But I wanted to do them more than I was afraid” Maxence says. “All I wanted to do at this point was to kiss him. I dreamt about him at night. I couldn’t think about anything but him.”

“So how did the shootings of the sex scenes go considering all...this?” Rocco asks.

Maxence shakes his head once again. “I couldn’t hold my feelings at bay. It...they...it was all consuming. Like the biggest flood you’ve ever seen. The cameras didn’t matter. Our roles didn’t matter. It was as though we became some kind of strange mashup of the story, the reality, our characters and ourselves. It was an enormous whirlwind of overpowering emotions. I didn’t know how to cope -”

“It was totally fucked up” Maxence says, staring at Rocco.

“So what did you do?”

“Well, there were times where I thought he must have felt it too...the way he clutched to me as though his life depended on it when we kissed and how he gazed into my eyes...when we did a kissing scene outside in the rain, in a dark park...I...he looked at me as though he loved me. Like he wanted me. And I felt the same. I just wanted to carry him home and get him into bed -”

“And one night he stayed late at my place again and he stayed the night.”

“He slept in your bed again?” Rocco asks.

“He did. And he held me the entire night” Maxence adds. “And the following morning when we woke up together...he was so beautiful laying there in my bed. I could hardly help myself from kissing him. So I just got up.”

“But why?”

“Because I didn’t want to destroy it. Our careers, our friendship.”

“Yeah.”

Rocco looks outside the big window towards the sparkling Eiffel Tower, as though he’s thinking about what Maxence just told him.

“But did you ever try to talk to him, though?” Rocco asks, turning his eyes back at Maxence’.

“At one point I did, it was after that kiss in the park. I was so scared, shocked almost because of the feelings I had and the control it had on me...I told him I could end it with my girlfriend” Maxence says, biting his lip, looking down the table.

He can hardly say it.

“But he told me not to, that it was just confusion, that it will pass” he whispers just loud enough for Rocco to hear it.

It just broke his heart.

“So, then...nothing?” Rocco asks, low and caring.

“We’ve had moments after that...we shot this scene where we covered each other in paint, kissing naked against the wall and...I’ve never felt so connected to a human being in my life -” Maxence says looking at Rocco as he wants him to know that he means it. 

“And afterwards I washed him in the shower, the paint drizzled down his body and down the drain...and I...I just wanted to hold him...God, I wanted to do so many things to him” Maxence says, holding his hand over his face, not being able to meet Rocco’s eyes.

“So this was still during the shootings, but afterwards, have you talked?” Rocco asks.

“Since the first two episodes of the show aired we’ve talked a lot about that. He’s holding his distance though, I can tell.”

Rocco smiles, his face lit up by the candle on the table.

“I could cry you know” he says. “It’s fucking beautiful.”

“It is?” Maxence asks, sounding surprised.

It instantly awakens a feeling of hope.

“Yeah. And, Maxe, he most definitely is in love with you” Rocco says, looking like the kindest person out there.

“You think?” Maxence asks, the question sounding bright and hopeful.

“I don’t think there are any other reasonable conclusions here” Rocco says decisively. “But it sounds like he’s afraid as hell.”

“What for?” Maxence asks, not really getting the logic.

“For the power this has maybe. For falling for a guy.”

“Yeah, but he’s completely open to…”

“Of course, but it’s a different thing when it’s about yourself” Rocco says, looking like he knows what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, maybe...or, well, of course…” Maxence says slowly, considering this new thought. “How has it been for you?

“You need to deal with it yourself first, before telling the world. I did that too the first time I fell in love with a guy. I think he just needs some time -”

“And he has a girlfriend, right?” Rocco asks.

“He does.”

“That’s also something for him to handle.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want my advice?” Rocco asks.

“I really do”.

Rocco smiles softly at him.

“He’s probably trying to get back to himself now, away from his character. You should do that too, to make sure it’s Maxence and Axel who have these feelings for each other.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that…” Maxence agrees. He knows he has a valid point.

“But what do I do after that?” Maxence stares at Rocco, hoping he has some magic answers up his sleeve.

“Wait for the moment when he’s ready, and then show him that you’re there, that you want him.”

It sounds so simple when he says it.

Maxence knows for sure it’s not.

“The hardest test in life is having the patience to wait for the right moment” Rocco says like he’s reading his mind and sounding like some kind of love oracle.

“Where the fuck did you get that from?” Maxence asks with a huff.

“Google” Rocco says, smiling. “But it’s true.”

“You’re too smart for your own good.”

“Yeah, I know that. But I’m still right.”

They’re both shaking their heads now, neither of them can believe they are actually having this conversation.

“And, you know, be patient” Rocco says. “Don’t push, or you’ll scare him away -”

“Wait for him and he’ll come to you eventually” Rocco adds. “Your beautiful, Maxence, he will.”

Maxence feels like he’s about to cry. His heart is so full of warmth.

Rocco is so kind.

“Enjoy this ride you have before you, I promise you it’ll be a wild ride” Rocco adds. “I know that, I’ve been there...and it will also give you a chance to connect, as you, through interviews, handling the fans and a bunch of other things.”

“Thank you” Maxence says. “And what do I do when...eh...if he comes to me?”

“You kiss him senseless.”

Maxence sure would like that.

\---

“I just don’t want him to toy with me you know, it’ll break my heart” Maxence says, walking out of the restaurant, hearing the doorbell jingle behind them.

The sky is pitch black but the city is still glowing with lights and very much alive, people everywhere even a night like this in February.

“So show him you won’t let him” Rocco says, turning his eyes towards him, walking beside him. “Back off immediately if he’s still not sure. Don’t linger and beg. If he loves you he’ll come back, stronger, more sure.”

 _He’s right,_ Maxence thinks. _I’ll do that._

“Now let’s find that bar and get drunk” Maxence says, glaring at Rocco.

“Let’s!”

**23:55 Chambres de Bonne, Maxence’ apartment  
**

“You’ve never been with a guy before” Rocco says, looking at Maxence from where he sits next to him on Maxence’ small sofa.

There was drinking going on after they left the restaurant, two bars, music and some salted nuts.

But neither of them are wasted. They just decided to stumble home together before that happened.

To Maxence’ tiny apartment that is. So small that it was Rocco’s first comment when he got inside the door, out of breath despite his physique, having walked up seven floors.

“It’s called the ‘maid’s rooms’ -”, Maxence explained, pointing across the joint hallway, living room and the bookshelf that splits the space and creates a bedroom, or rather a place for the bed.

“The servants lived here back in the day. I’m lucky enough to have something that resembles a kitchen and a bathroom. Some people have their showers in the kitchen.”

“Really?” Rocco said, raising his eyebrows.

\---

The entire day has been exactly what Maxence needed.

He can feel it in his entire body, how his breath comes easier and how his shoulders have come down from below his ears.

He’s grateful to have found Rocco, a friend he can talk to about what’s happening in his life. Someone who understands.

They truly connected this day in Paris.

Just hanging out, talking and laughing together. Eating good food, drinking and enjoying each other’s company. 

Sitting on Maxence’ sofa, Maxence knows Rocco feels it too.

And just by a whim, a spontaneous movement derived from the feeling of happiness, Maxence reaches his hand out and puts it on Rocco’s knee.

It was meant only as a quick tap.

A slap on the back thing.

But his hand just stays.

And in an instant the mood changes.

\---

“I thought you have a girlfriend” Rocco says, looking down at the hand, still on his knee.

Maxence’ heart is suddenly and unexplainable beating in his chest.

“Well, I do...or I did...or pfff...it’s complicated” he mumbles, not understanding what’s happening.

Is this something he wants?

“Oh?” Rocco says, locking his eyes to Maxence’.

 _He’s beautiful,_ goes through Maxence’ head. _And I like him.  
_

“It’s not that serious” Maxence says, sounding more sure now. “ It’s never been that serious. We’re a bit on and off, right now we’re off” he explains, gazing into Rocco’s eyes, making sure he’s not looking away.

“Oh -” Rocco says.

He’s biting his lip, looking like he’s contemplating about how to go on.

And then he just says it. Like it’s nothing.

“You’ve never been with a guy before -”.

It was not a question.

Maxence waits, sitting completely still, his hand still on Rocco’s thigh.

“But you want to” Rocco adds.

Maxence gives him the slightest nod.

He wants to. He wants to so bad that he can feel his entire body itch.

It’s like a flood of want, of unreleased desire that suddenly floods his system.

He wants to do this, something he’s never done before and up until very recently never knew he would ever want.

Maxence nods again, harder this time.

They gaze into each other’s eyes.

And then their lips crash together.


	2. Chapter 2

**February 6th**

**00:25 Chambres de Bonne, Maxence’ apartment  
**

“You can touch it” Rocco says, laying on the cover of Maxence’ bed. “It’s okay” he adds, voice telling Maxence that he means it.

He felt so sure about this a moment ago and now...it’s so...big!

\---

The mood between them had changed in a second. From friendly and comfortable but with the touch of a hand on Rocco’s thigh, it passed caring at the speed of the light and went straight to buzzing with electricity.

It was Maxence who started it.

With his tongue in Rocco’s mouth, feeling his rough stubble against his own, the hard chest pressing against his, he was not entirely sure he had meant to do this. But he knew he wanted it now.

And despite all this, it was the taste and the smell that got Maxence’ attention.

Because Rocco tasted like a man. Like musk and salt and wet smoke. And the scent of his cologne; fresh, clean and masculine with some kind of herbal spice mixed with Roccos smell pierced into Maxence’ nose. 

Laying squished on his back under Rocco on the small sofa, one leg sticking out to give Rocco room to sit or pretty much lay in between his thighs, his body ached for it. It was obvious as he felt the blood rushing through his body, pumping in his veins, gushing in his ears sounding like a flood of water, flooding his head and making him feel dizzy.

Maxence’ entire body tingled and sparked with blood quickly pooling in his ever so pounding crotch.

“Ouch” Maxence whined between the wet kisses, knowing the torticollis would come as an uninvited guest if he didn’t change the angle of his neck very soon. “My neck, it’s…”.

“It’s cramped” Rocco said, out of breath, hovering over Maxence with dark eyes, holding himself up on his forearms.

“Bed?” Maxence asked.

\---

There were not many steps to the bed. It’s pretty much in the living room, but despite that, standing by the short side of it, having stumbled out of his own pants and boxers and pulled off his t-shirt while watching Rocco do the same, a feeling of insecurity went through Maxence.

There was a naked man laying on his back on his bed, waiting for him to join him, right beside the white Ikea bookshelf with big holes where you can stack books. Or fan-letters, which Maxence had done the last few days.

Maxence could see the only light in the room through the shelf.

Maxence knew that Rocco is kind and caring and intelligent. And he was beautiful with the black wildfire hair laying all over his forehead, smooth skin and rock hard muscular body.

Like a Greek God waiting for his Adonis. Or Italian.

Maxence carefully got on the bed, slowly crawling up in between Rocco’s legs, ending up with his eyes fixated on Rocco’s erected cock.

It’s not that Maxence hasn’t seen cocks before, he has one of his own, also erected from time to time. But somehow it was bigger than he ever imagined, thick, pink. And at the slit Maxence could see a drip of precome.

Maxence’s stomach clenched, his head spun.

“You can touch it” Rocco said. “It’s okay.”

Maxence hears it in his voice and he can see in the honest waiting eyes staring at him, that Rocco means it.

It’s okay.

It makes him feel safe, allowed, wanted.

And he craves to touch it.

So sitting in between Rocco’s legs, holding himself up on his hands, Maxence moves forward over Rocco’s body admiring his toned stomach and his hard ribs until he gazes directly down into Rocco’s green eyes ( _no, they are brown_ ).

The kiss is soft at first. Maxence finds himself being pulled down by Rocco’s big hands, sweeping across his chin.

Laying together with eyes closed and tongues twirling against each other, Maxence can feel their hard ons meet, making him want more and grinding his hips down to increase the pressure.

A soft low moan escapes both their lips at the same time.

It feels good.

Different, but good.

Licking inside Rocco’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip, Maxence nestles his nose in Rocco’s warm neck and kissing his skin he feels the scent he enjoyed so much from the very first second of this.

He knows that he wants this and listening to the sounds, the soft hums Rocco is making and seeing the way he squirms under his touch, Maxence is pretty sure that Rocco likes it too.

Easing down Rocco’s body, gliding his fingers over the soft skin on the lower part of Rocco’s firm stomach, reaching the rough hair, Maxence can hear him catch a breath in anticipation.

Maxence can’t wait any longer, but cups his hand around Rocco’s balls, feeling their scrunchy texture and weight in his hand. He wants to touch them, squeeze and massage them, stroke them with his fingers and he feels them pull tighter as he does.

Rocco lays completely still, arms to his sides, holding his head up gazing with his beautiful eyes at Maxence. Looking at Rocco, he flexes his long fingers and grabs his dick with his hand that’s not holding his balls, feeling Rocco slightly and instinctively push his hips up.

Carefully, slowly, Maxence pulls the foreskin down and starts rubbing his hand up and down. He can feel his cock pulsating in his hand. 

“Ah” Rocco exhales, dropping his head against the pillow.

“I want to suck you now” Maxence says, suddenly feeling the overpowering need to get his cock in his mouth.

Bending down he licks the precum off the slit.

It tastes salty, and it glides on Maxence tongue, making him hum and open his mouth wider, taking the head in his mouth and sucking it in long hard movements, still holding Rocco’s balls.

“Aaaah, fuuuck” Rocco almost yells out into the room, bucking his hips up higher now.

Maxence has always found it a bit tricky to go down on girls. Hard to reach, difficult to find the right spot.

But this.

This is easy, Maxence feels he knows exactly what to do, licking at his length, sucking on his head while moving his hand up and down.

He can feel his dick pulsate in his jaw, growing between his teeth.

He’s amazed the entire thing fits into his mouth.

Maxence wants to keep doing this, licking and sucking until Rocco, goddamnit, comes in hot spurts in his mouth.

And Rocco certainly seems to like it, squirming under him, moaning louder with each sucking motion.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Rocco suddenly exhales. “”Off...off or I’m going to come!”

And Maxence pulls back with a plopping sound and a wide smile.

Maxence already knows, this might be the first time he has sex with a guy, but it won’t be his last.

He wants to do this again.

“Let me! -” Rocco says through his heavy breathing, getting up on his knees on the bed. “It’s my fucking turn!”

And before Maxence knows it, he’s laying on his back, hand tugging Rocco’s hair while he sucks his dick, licks his balls and inner thighs, making Maxence shudder and moan with want.

“You’re goddamn beautiful -” Rocco says, peering up from between Maxence thighs, coming forward towards his face while sliding his hands on Maxence’ stomach and over his ribs.

“What do you want?” he asks, looking at him with half opened black eyes, still gliding his hands over Maxence’ body.

“I…-” Maxence says, wanting it all at the same time. “I want you to teach me” he asks in anticipation.

Rocco stops and leans over Maxence’ face, gazing into his eyes.

“I can do that -” Rocco says, nodding slightly and biting his lower lip. “Whatever you want.”

_Fuck._

Maxence goes silent.

Rocco looks at him and smiles softly.

“So, what do you want to learn? -” Rocco asks while gently caressing Maxence’ lower abdomen, around his erected crotch and down to his thighs. “I need you to say it.”

“I want to fuck you…-” Maxence says with a quick beat, feeling the clench in his stomach again. “I want you to teach me to fuck you” he adds sitting himself up in bed, facing Rocco.

Rocco shoots off a crooked smile, reaching out his hand and tucking a lock of hair behind Maxence’ ear.

“That can be arranged -” he says. “Do you have lube?”

\---

“You need to stretch it -” Rocco says, laying flat on his back on the bed.

They’ve kissed and rubbed and panted into each other’s mouths. It’s time to move forward now. Maxence can feel it in every part of his body.

How he’s craving, bleeding for more.

He’s covered his fingers in slick lube and sitting on his knees in between Rocco’s drawn up legs he can see Rocco’s already wrecked face.

He looks like he can’t wait any longer either.

“Touch me - ” Rocco whines. “But be careful” he adds, locking his eyes onto Maxence’.

“I will” Maxence utters, and glancing down at Rocco’s heaving chest and erection, he pushes his legs further up to see the pink hole between his cheeks.

And oh, it’s beautiful.

Very gently Maxence slides his fingers over Rocco’s thigh, his balls, between his cheeks and down the outer part of his rim.

“Oh” Maxence exhales when his sensitive fingertips feels the wrinkled edges.

This is totally new and wildly exhilarating. 

Rocco shudders and sighs and closes his eyes.

Maxence may never have done this before, but he gets the point. By lightly stroking, caressing and circling his fingers over the entrance again and again, he teases Rocco until he pants and squirms on the sheets.

“You got the hang of this already -” Rocco exhales with a small huff of laughter in between his breathing.

“Please” he adds.

So Maxence complies.

Circling his finger around the pink rim, he suddenly but gently dips one finger in until the first knuckle, his own dick twitching by how much he likes the sight of it.

And Rocco’s sounds...

“Aaaah -” Rocco breathes, suddenly stopping his movement as if surprised by the sensation. “That’s it, that’s right.”

“Does it feel good?” Maxence asks, feeling the rim flutter and relax around his finger while staring at his finger going in and out of Rocco’s hole.

It doesn’t seem to hurt. And it turns Maxence the fuck on.

“So good -” Rocco announces. “Please, I want more” he adds, his thighs trembling and mouth forming aaa’s and ooo’s while Maxence slips his finger further in to the second knuckle, pulling it halfway out and then pushing it back in.

“Yeah -” Rocco gasps. “Fuck.”

“Oh, that’s so nice -” Maxence says. “So easy” he adds, hearing the blood rush in his ears.

“Can you do another one?” You want me to open you up?” Maxence asks, his voice dark and raw.

“Aha” Rocco nods.

“Oh, I’m going to give you what you need” Maxence says while pulling his finger out to squirt them with more lube.

Two fingers is a stretch. Maxence can tell as he gently pushes the fingertips in close together. It’s tight, the muscle resists and Rocco whines softly.

“Does it hurt?” Maxence asks, suddenly worried.

“No, honey, you’re doing exactly right, just keep going” Rocco says, breathing raggedly.

While massaging his entrance with one hand to soften it up, Maxence slides in again and carefully pulls them almost all the way out.

He’s so warm and pliable inside.

“That feels so good, open up for me” Maxence says, feeling his rim soften.

And in one motion he inserts his fingers up to his second knuckle.

“Oh, God -” Rocco moans. “More” he says, hardly audible.

“Three?” Maxence asks.

Maxence wants him. To feel that soft warm wetness around his dick, sliding in and out. But he knows he needs to be patient.

“Yes -”.

“More lube” he adds, looking at Maxence. 

And Maxence does.

He covers his hand in lube until it’s wet and slick and holding his fingers together as a triangle, Maxence slides them into Rocco’s pink fluttering hole.

“I want to fuck you so bad” Maxence says out loud, feeling the pounding sensation in his dick.

Maxence can’t believe it feels this good, just watching Rocco.

It’s a man in his bed, someone muscular and hairy, who he wants so bad he would devour him if he could.

“You can -” Rocco moans. “But open me up first”.

So Maxence slips his three fingers further in.

Rocco moans loudly and breathes into it. He can most definitely feel the burn now.

“Oh, you’re so tight -” comes right out of Maxence’ mouth.

Feeling the rim expand as Rocco breathes through the push, Maxence bends his fingers, twists them a little while moving them in and out.

“Oooh!” Rocco says, sound coming out almost as a scream. “Just like that!” he adds arching his back up from the bed, eyes shut. 

Maxence knows he found the spot.

And it feels so good to see Rocco like this, squirming on the bed, gripping the sheets with his hands, moaning.

Watching his fingers sink in past the widest part of his knuckles, he can see Rocco’s thighs tremble.

It’s fucking beautiful.

Maxence’s dick twitches between his legs. His cock is leaking, precome dripping from the tip.

With his free hand Maxence grabs his own dick, feeling the burning in his stomach. He could come easily, with just a few strokes.

“No, I want you inside me” Rocco pants, focusing on Maxence’ face.

Maxence stays still.

“Please -” he adds.

“Just a minute” Maxence says, adding some more lube and pumping his fingers in and out, faster now, separating and circling them to loosen up Rocco’s opening.

He knows it’s time now, seeing him arch his back and pushing back on his fingers, making circular motions with this hips, listening to him whining, repeating “please, please, _please_.”

“Tell me what you want” Maxence says, hardly able to hold back any longer.

“Ugh -” Rocco groans, out of his mind. “Fuck me, damn it”.

“You want it?” Maxence asks, coaxing Rocco on.

“Yes, I fucking want it!” Rocco blurts out, spreading his legs wider as to show Maxence what he means.

“Now” Maxence says, feeling how he desperately wants his cock inside him. His entire body is pulsating with desire, with the fucking need to do this.

Condom on, covered in lube, Maxence is on his knees between Rocco’s thighs.

He’s had sex before, a lot actually. But this will be new.

He realizes, something is off.

“A pillow -” Rocco says, reaching for one. “You need a pillow -” he adds, raising up and tucking it under his hips.

“For the angle”.

Maxence lines up again, it seems much easier now and asks:

“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready”.

“Oh, I’m going to give it to you” Maxence says, letting his stiff cockhead slowly push inside of Rocco, feeling it pass the narrow rim.

It feels so tight.

So warm and soft.

“Aaahh” Maxence and Rocco breathe at the same time.

“Okay?” Maxence asks, stopping at half his length when he sees Rocco’s widened eyes and his O shaped mouth.

Rocco takes a deep breath, shuddering under him, obviously trying to relax and let his body adapt to his cock.

“Yeah…-” Rocco mutters. “Just a second”.

Maxence is so eager that he can hardly keep himself from moving, but wanting to give Rocco time to adjust, he hovers over him completely still, feeling his cock throb and grow inside the tiny hole.

Just the thought of how tiny it is and how he fills it up, stretches it with his thick dick, makes his entire body tremble with unreleased want.

But it must work, because while holding himself up over Rocco on his arms, Maxence can feel how his entrance relaxes around his dick and just a few seconds later Rocco says:

“Now.”

And as Maxence slowly bottoms out, his entire cock inside of Rocco, ending up bent over him with his arms on each side of him, Rocco whines low and dark.

After pressing some wet kisses along Rocco’s shoulder blades, Maxence starts moving, slow and circular, a little bit out and then all the way in again.

Maxence can already feel the burn in his stomach rise. It feels too good.

“Not going to last” Maxence whispers against Rocco’s ear.

“It’s okay -” Rocco says low.

“You’re doing so good, honey, it feels so good” he adds, holding his arms around Maxence’ neck, caressing his back.

Maxence tries to withdraw again, longer out this time until he pushes right back in, harder and harder every time, making Rocco pant and moan and push his ass against the pressure.

Maxence’ cock is buried deep inside of Rocco’s ass.

“That’s perfect” Rocco pants.

Maxence is feeling completely overwhelmed, his body hums, buzzes with electricity. He had no idea if he was going to like this, never having had sex with a guy before.

But he fucking loves it.

Maxence, not able to speak any longer, mumbles a “mhmm” and keeps thrusting into Rocco with long hard movements, soon turning fast and erratic. 

Wanting more, longing for the release, Maxence pulls up to sitting on his knees, grabs Rocco hard by his hips and pounds into him again, one quick movement, from the tip to his base, making their crotches slap together, grinding down hard.

Shorter thrusts now, Maxence is holding Rocco’s hips with such a force it might bruise.

Hard, hard, hard.

And Rocco moans:

“Ughh...ugggh...ughhh -” closing his eyes, bucking his hips up as far as possible, his thighs shaking, trembling, breath only ragged gasps.

Maxence just keeps going, pounding, pounding, pounding, circling his hip, making a clashing wet sound as their bodies meet.

“Touch me... _please_ !” Rocco begs, looking completely wrecked, face red and plush.

Maxence, not able to fathom that it’s his cock he can see going in and out of that ass, knows he’s coming to his limit very fast, the heat pooling quickly in his crotch.

He reaches his hand out to clench Rocco’s hard dripping dick that’s laying on his stomach. 

“Fuck...fuck...fuck” Rocco swears as Maxence moves his hand up and down over his dick, as he slams into him, one...two...three times and Rocco squeals, screams out loud:

“Aaaarghh….” as he bucks his hips up one final time, stiffens and comes in long white stripes on his belly while Maxence is still fucking him.

The sight of this makes Maxence entire insides clench and twist and tingle and with one more hard pound it knocks Maxence over the edge, shouting and moaning while coming and pulsating deep inside Rocco’s ass, before he falls on top of him, heavy and completely destroyed.

\---

“I really enjoyed that” Rocco says when lying in bed next to each other a few minutes later, still trying to catch their breath.

Maxence looks at him.

“I did too, you know” Maxence responds.

Because he truly did.

He knows he’ll want to do this again. Have sex with a man.

It was different. But great. Fantastic even.

“The thing you did, opening me up until I craved your dick so bad I couldn’t handle it any longer, making me beg for it” Rocco says with a soft smile. “That’s the key.”

“I noticed -” Maxence says, smiling and reaching a hand out to stroke Rocco’s arm. “And thank you for today, really, Rocco.”

“It was my pleasure -” Rocco replies, pulling the bedspread up to his chin. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

**09:23 Maxence’ apartment**

“You know, I watched the second episode that aired a couple of days ago -” Rocco says sitting piled up on Maxence’ bed. “The one where Lucas visits you for the first time and he plays the piano for you -”.

After last night's activities it seemed like a natural thing to share a bed for the night. The air mattress that was meant for Rocco is still standing folded and flat in a corner of the living room.

Rocco turns to Maxence in the bed, staring into his eyes. They’re both partially covered by the bedspread, wearing only boxers.

“I can truly say that I’ve never seen acting like that before…-” Rocco continues. “It’s fucking demoralizing to watch another actor be that good, you know -”

Maxence makes a huffing sound suddenly laughing through the cigarette smoke.

“But at least now I know where the fucking overworldly sexual tension came from” Rocco says, raising his eyebrows while shaking his head.

“Thank you..I think…-” Maxence says, still huffing by laughter.

Maxence feels so relieved after yesterday's events.

Finally he talked to someone about his feelings for Axel.

It felt so good, so needed to say it all.

He just couldn’t bring himself to talk to his old friends. Not that he doesn’t trust them or that they would have judged. It was simply too soon. It would have made it too real. And Rocco, well, he has not only his own sexual identity, he’s also another Eliott.

And the fact that Rocco ended up being a real rock, listening and reflecting without judgement has lifted a ton of guilt and stress from Maxence’ shoulders, stuff that has been laying there, boiling down to something rotten and smelly for months.

And on top of all that, he also had the amazing opportunity to actually get on top of Rocco which did not spoil the fun at all.

On the contrary, Maxence is pretty confident that he learned some valuable lessons yesterday while in bed with Rocco.

And he knows exactly who he would like to test his new found wisdom on in the future.

“By the way -” Rocco says, glaring at Maxence and pulling him out of his thoughts. “The shit is about to hit the fan for you...you’re going to get massive recognition for that scene, both you and Axel are.”

Maxence releases a sigh.

Yeah, and then it was that.

“I’ve had thousands of comments on my Instagram in just a few days, it’s crazy -” Maxence says, not sounding especially happy about it.

“I love it...or, it’s what everybody hopes for -” he continues. “But it also scares the shit out of me -”

“I’m no celebrity...and the things they write in their letters...it’s heavy stuff” he adds, looking down at the floor.

“I got a portion of it too during mine and Federico’s season. It really does have it pro’s and cons -” Rocco says.

“Be prepared for it, go into it with a humble and open mind, and you will do great” he adds, observing Maxence with those kind eyes again.

“And…-” he says. Remember why we did it, for those who need representation, for those who are alone.”

Yeah -” Maxence says. “You’re right. Again. It’s getting kind of disturbing” he adds with a crooked smile, giving Rocco a nudge on the shoulder with his hand.

There it was again. The instant electricity at the slightest touch.

They both felt it.

Rocco looks at Maxence, a smile is growing in the corner of his mouth.

“There is one more thing I could teach you -” he says, biting his lip.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Get those boxers off and go lean over the kitchen table. I’m going to show you what it means to get a prostate orgasm.”

“Oh, fuck yes!” Maxence says, instantly feeling both nervous as hell and horny as fuck.

**15:26 Charles De Gaulle airport**

“Hey, Maxence…-” Rocco says, about to go through the passport control at any minute. “Can you do me a favor, please?”

The airport is crowded with people, walking or rushing with their luggage trolleys and roller bags. 

“Yeah?” Maxence says, not knowing what’s coming next.

“Don’t tell Axel what happened between us” Rocco says with all seriousness.

“Why?” Maxence asks, scrunching his eyebrows, not getting it.

“Just...make him think he is your first…-” Rocco says. “Let it be my gift for him. For you” he adds, smiling softly and looking into Maxence’ eyes.

Maxence can see that it is what he truly wants.

“Yeah, but, we’re not even togeth…-” Maxence says but gets interrupted by Rocco.

“You, will, Maxe -” he says, like he knows it as a fact. “Just be patient”.

“Of course -” Maxence says, smiling brightly. “Of course, Rocco.”

“It was fun” Rocco says, waving the hand holding his passport in the air, while walking backwards with the crowd to the check in.

Maxence stands there, surrounded by a myriad of faceless people for a while after he waved Rocco off.

Yes, it was fun.

He more than liked it.

And he did learn something.

A lot, in fact.

And he’s going to make use of those lessons.

If Axel only lets him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, send me your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me!


End file.
